1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of digital cameras and, more particularly, to a method of tracking images captured with a digital camera.
2. Description of Background
Photography is an art that typically requires years of practice to master. In addition, professional level cameras include numerous functions that require time and effort to understand. While many people prefer to devote the time and effort to master the art of photography and the intricacies of professional cameras, others prefer a more simple point and shoot approach to photography. With the advent of digital cameras, novice photographers can obtain professional quality photographs without requiring years of practice. That is, digital cameras include various systems that enable a novice photographer to enhance, modify, or otherwise change captured images to create a professional quality photograph.
Unfortunately, intelligent focusing, shutter speed enhancements, exposure, ISO systems, and/or color balance systems cannot overcome all photography problems. Often times a photographer will come to realize too late that a certain person(s) is in all captured images while another person(s) is not in any photographs. In other instances, the photographer, upon reviewing the captured images discovers that all the photographs include scenery, e.g., mountains, monuments, landscapes etc. and no images of people. Failing to capture images of certain subject matter can lead to a certain amount of frustration.